the roomates life
by Orchibi
Summary: Short drabbles about Yato, Hiyori and Yukine as college students and roommates.
1. Chapter 1

"Who turned off my alarm clock?!" Yukine asked (yelled), jumping on one leg as he tried to pull on his pants and put on a clean shirt at the same time.

Both of his roommates poked their heads out of their rooms, glaring at each other.

"Hiyori did." Yato said before retreating to his room, closing the door with a loud locking sound.

Hiyori tightened her hold on the door handle. "I did not, you sweaty monster!" She yelled in return, waving around her free hand, before looking at the youngest. "It wasn't me." She mumbled.

Yukine shook his head, trying not to look at Hiyori in her pajamas (they were roommates for a few months already and he still couldn't stop). "I'm gonna be late, so late." He said over and over again as he made his way to the bathroom.

Hiyori just sighed and walked to Yato's door, knocking repeatedly until the other man opened it.

"What do you want?" He growled, but it lost it's effect with his hair sticking everywhere.

She stared at him for a moment. "He's going to be late because of you, drive him there." She said with a dark look on her face that left him no place to argue before she went back to her room.

Yato grumbled to himself before yelling, "Yuki, get your ass ready, we're going in five!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyori just finished making two cups of hot cocoa, placing one of them on the coffee table next to her computer and the other one on a tray with a couple of cookies, taking it to Yukine's room. She knocked a few times to let him know she was there before saying, "Yukine-kun, I made you some hot cocoa, I'm leaving it just outside the door!"

She was, however, very surprised to have Yato popping out of the room just as she finished talking. "How come you never make any for me?" He asked, picking up the tray.

She jumped back in confusion, looking at Yato's room just across hers. "This isn't your room." She deadpanned.

Yato nodded, mumbling around a cookie, "Yuki's light bulb burnt out, I told him we can switch rooms until we'll get around to buying a new one. He's in the shower right now."

She smiled fondly, ever since Yato found out (and then told Hiyori) that Yukine was afraid of the dark they were trying their best to make the apartment as illuminated as possible with their low budget. But the smile was soon switched by a frown. "Why didn't you just switch the light bulbs?"

He shrugged, mumbling "too much work" before closing the door behind him.

She sighed, hearing a faint "thanks for the food!" as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stared gaping as the bottle Yato span finally stopped, pointing at Veena.

"Yatty and Veesha have to kiss now!" Kofuku's squeal and clapping broke the silence.

Veena was the first to snap out of her daze, "Spin again". She commanded, sounding surprisingly sober considering all the booze she had drank.

"Eh? Buy why!" Kofuku whined, ignoring the scolding Daikoku who sat beside her.

"There is no way I am letting this leftover bargain sale item kiss me!" She yelled, pointing at Yato who didn't seem phased at all.

Kofuku burst in laughter immediately, hitting the ground as she repeated 'leftover bargain sale item' over and over again.

But that didn't stop Veena from starting to name all the reasons why Yato isn't allowed to kiss and/or touch her, making everyone exchange uncomfortable glances until she was suddenly silenced- by Yato slapping his hand over her mouth, leaning soon after to kiss it.

"Here, it's good enough, right?" He asked, obviously annoyed, as he let his hand drop.

"You package deal item-!" Veena started again, making Kofuku laugh harder, only for Kazuma to catch her arms before she jumped Yato.

"Maybe we should go?" The bespectacled guy offered, smiling uncomfortably at Yukine who held back Yato.

"No, we're having fun!" Kofuku opposed, but everyone ignored her in favor of gathering their things.


	4. Chapter 4

(might contain manga spoilers up to chap 38)

* * *

><p>Yukine stares at him gaping for a few moments before finally managing to squeak out, "where are you doing dressed up like this?"<p>

He kind of expects one of Yato's signature winks and a _you like it, don't you?_ but all he gets is Yato shouldering past him with black dress shoes in hand. So he does the logical thing and follows him to the door, all the while calling for Hiyori to see what's up.

She is as taken aback as he was at first, but then places a hand on his shoulder before he can get up from his spot near the door where he slipped on his shoes carefully. "Is everything alright?" she asks, and everyone can hear the unasked question, _is everyone alright?_

Yato shrugs her hand and forces out a smile. "Everything is a-okay," he says and it doesn't sound as fake as his smile, "don't wait up" he adds before getting out the apartment quickly.

Hiyori sends Yukine a worried look, "don't wait up? It's a Saturday morning! He shouldn't even be up!" she throws her arms around and Yukine nods a few times.

"Where did he even get a suit anyway?" he mumbles as he walks slowly to his room, not entirely surprised when Hiyori catches his arm and looks at him with _that look_.

They end up following him, because apparently, _it's the only logical thing to do._

* * *

><p>Yato hates memorials. The only thing he hates more is funerals, but at least those things only happen once.<p>

Veena is already there when he arrives, tries to hide behind Kazuma who surprisingly does a poor job of consoling her. Kofuku latches on his arm when he nears the grave and he doesn't bother shaking her off, instead just offers a meek smile as they wait for everyone else to arrive.

They're not many- each year the number of people drops but Yato knows he would come every year for the rest of his life- and when Hiruko tugs on his jacket with a small smile and watery eyes Yato picks him up without thinking twice.

Mahakala is the first to talk, telling one of the many stories he has about Ebisu, and they all follow with stories of their own, trying their best not to cry because they know this is what Ebisu would want.

* * *

><p>Yato takes Hiruko to The Olive House, promising both Mahakala and Veena to keep him safe and return him before his curfew, <em>it's only noon, anyway!<em>

Hiruko orders the steak and the old lady smiles fondly, mumbling "like father like son" as she walks away.

Yato cuts it for him when the order arrives, telling Hiruko everything he knows about his father, and when the first teardrop hits the table Hiruko is wiping his eyes for him furiously and suddenly he is the little boy.

When they finish eating, he walks Hiruko to Mahakala who is sitting three tables from them with Veena and even Kofuku. They all act as if they haven't seen him cry and he doesn't comment on it, either.

* * *

><p>They get to the apartment before Yato, trying to act as innocent as they can when he enters a few minutes after them, his tie and a few buttons undone and a bottle of sake in his hand. He takes a few steps in, not caring about his shoes as he stops in front of the sofa where the other two are sitting.<p>

He waits a few moments before hardening his gaze. "I saw you guys" he tells them and walks away to his room.

They exchange looks before dropping their heads in shame. "We fucked up, huh?"


End file.
